A Mortal Can't Promise Eternity Special! (AMCPE Extra episode)
by Zombiez-R-Us
Summary: These are EXTRA episodes of my other story, not necesary to understand the concept of the story but, hey, they'r fun to read.
1. Chapter 1

A Mortal Can't Promise Eternity _Special! _

***WARNING****!*** THE READING OF THESE EXTRA EPISODES IS OPTIONAL.

THESE _SPECIAL_ EPISODES DO NOT NEED TO BE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE MAIN STORY OF A.M.C.P.E...

(Rubric For characters Speech When Singing Is Same As In The Story)

* * *

(Special Episode 1.)

The Kiss They Don't Remember.

...

Narrators P.O.V.

(This takes place a year before the story, so Finn would have been 15 at the start of the story.)

...

"HAAAAAAAAAPPY "estimated" BIRTH DAY TO YOU!"..."HAPPY "estimated" BIRTH DAY, TOO YOU!"..."HAPPY BIRTH-DAY, DEAR HEEEE-RO!" "HAPPY, estimated, BIRTH-DAY, TOO, YOU!"

When they had finished singing, Finn removed his hat and shook his short, blonde, hair everywhere, Causing a small wind, and the candles to blow-out.

Every one cheered, laughed, and whistled, as they commenced with the cutting of the cake.

The year Finn had turned 14 was a big year for him.

Since the legal drinking age was 14 in the strange land called Ooo, It usually wasn't a very big deal for most people...But this was different.

Finn was their savior...So, "Finn the human", got to do something that most _human _teen ager's could only _wish_ to do before the age of 18...And since Finn always liked to try new things, and be a little more, "adventurous", than most others...There was **LOTS **of it.

And by _it, _yes. I mean beer.

And by beer, I mean some sort of mixture of wheat, rye, aged berries, water, booze and, _sugar..._

So it was actually more like a punch/wine/vodka/rum, alcoholic beverage.

Because there WAS no _real_ beer in Ooo...

That _was_ their beer.

"Hiiiiii!, Fineh-boy! Howe's-iisss it's GO-EIN duuuuude?", a VERY, drunk and tired vampire said as she staggered up to Finn about 4 hours into the party.

Finn was sitting on a round red cushion stool at a small bar counter in one of the corners of his newly decorated home.

"M-Marciee...How're muches yu g-had ta drinks? yuuu...souned D-SOOOOO, like...dunk...i meian...DRUNG!", An even _MORE_ intoxicated Finn said.

"Me-*he,he,he!*-e!?" She started giggling when she tried to say the word...

"Me, druhnk? Nao-way! Eye's,...I'e's betsesz yur WAY mmrrr drahhnk den...Den I, AM!" She somehow managed to spit out, as she took another huge swig of...whatever was in the bottle.

"Hey...Hayv'e, hav' youe sene P.b yeat?" The boy asked.

The vampire girl swallowed the rest and let the bottle fall to the ground as she leaned over to the left and just stared at him with her eye's squinted like she had just been asked the hardest question in the Multi-verse.

Then she answered with a tired, "Nuh-un..."

Finn turned into a Puppy-eyed,115 pound baby.

He lowered his head and started sobbing like he had just gone through some massive tragedy.

"Ahh, Com on ya weenie...Stahp be-in a..." She started.

Then Finn raised his head and Marceline realised that he was acctually crying.

Seeing the poor state her best bud was in, she decided it was time to get serious...

"H,Hey..." She said, in a much more soothing voice.

"Don't wrry...Marcie's got yeuuu..."

"M-M-M-Marcieeeee!...I don no what too doooooo!" The boy cried.

Hey, *Shhhhhh*, Calme doune Finny...Tell meh whate's rong...Don't wory, You 'cn tell me...Im you'r friend."She said, as she took his hand and looked him in the eye.

"R-eally? well...why d-does she-ee, hate m-me?!" He asked.

"PFFFT! Who cayrs? Der are...SOOOO many oder peeples out ther...And she is only oune."

"So...I shod forget her?"

"Ex-ACTA-Men-TALY!" she screamed, as she jumped out of her chair.

"But how?"

"Well..." she started, smiling.

"How's abowt we's go ovr to _MY _place and hav'es a litle jaym-session?"

"Ummm...I, i don know Marci..."

"Ah, come an! You owe's meh!..._plus_..." She said as she floated over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting on his lap, letting her legs fall over one side of the stool.

"I-fyou want...Ai can give you thee _best_ night of yur _life_..."She said seductively, trailing a finger down his chest.

Finn had matched the color of the chair.

"M-m-m-m,m-m-m-m-mmumu-m,-m-m-mum-Marceline!" He stammered

She hopped off and landed on the ground.

"So...Yu gona walk mee home's r what?"

"Huh?"

"Im's a litl dizzi so can you like, carry meh?" She asked.

"I-I-Uhh...I-O.K.! Shure!" He yelled as he picked her up bridal style.

"Wheaow, Finny! Thats a lil fast don you think?" She asked jokingly.

As they ran through the house, The band Finn had hired started to play their next song.

And, In the drunk and dizzy state they were in, They were more than willing to sing it.

Now, you might think that being drunk would make their singing _WORSE..._

But it actually made it _improve...A __lot._

**"We Are Young"**

By:** F.U.N.**  
(feat. Janelle Monáe)

*Look up the music video for this, it's awesome. :)*

**Give me a second I,**  
**I need to get my story straight.**  
**My friends are in the bathroom, getting, higher than the Empire-state.**  
**My lover she's waiting for me, just across the bar...**  
**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and**  
**I know I gave it to you months ago,**  
**I know you're trying to forget.**  
**But between the drinks and mumbled things...**  
**The holes in my apologies, you know**  
**I'm trying hard to take it back.**  
**So if by the time, the bar closes,**  
**And you feel like falling down**  
**I'll carry, you home...**

**Tonight!**  
**We are young...**  
**So let's set the world on fire,**  
**We can burn brighter...than the sun!**

**Tonight!**  
**We are young...**  
**So let's set the world on fire,**  
**We can burn brighter...than the sun!**

**Now I know that, I'm not...**  
**All that, you got.**  
**I guess that I, I just thought,**  
**Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart...**  
**But our friends are back,**  
**So let's raise a glass!**  
**_'_**_Cause I found someone to carry me home..._

**Tonight!**  
**We are young...**  
**So let's set the world on fire,**  
**We can burn brighter...than the sun!**

**Tonight!**  
**We are young...**  
**So let's set the world on fire,**  
**We can burn brighter...than the sun!**

_Carry me home tonight... _(Nananananana!)  
_Just carry me home tonight... _(Nananananana!)  
_Carry me home tonight..._ (Nananananana!)  
_Just carry me home tonight..._(Nananananana!)

**_The moon is on my side,_** (Nananananana!)  
_**I have no reason to run,**_ (Nananananana!)  
_**So will someone come and carry me home, tonight!...**_ (Nananananana!)  
**The angels never arrived,** (Nananananana!)  
**But I can hear the choir****,** (Nananananana!)  
**_So will someone come and carry me home_...**(Nananananana!)

_**Tonight!**_  
_**We are young...**_  
_**So let's set the world on fire,**_  
_**We can burn brighter...than the sun!**_

_**Tonight!**_  
_**We are young...**_  
_**So let's set the world on fire,**_  
_**We can burn brighter...than the sun!**_

**So if by the time, the bar closes,**  
**And you feel like falling down...**  
**I'll carry, you home, tonight**. (_You'll carry, me home, tonight..._)

...

As Finn burst through the door with Marceline, He realized that she had already fallen asleep in his arms.

So as gently as he could, He layed her down on her couch, got a blanket and her little plush doll, Hambo, covered her up, and started to leave.

As he opened the door he heard a faint, "No...Stay here."

He looked back and saw her sitting up on the couch with her eyes half lidded.

"Finn? I thought we's were gona hayves a jam session?"

Finn looked at her for a while and decided it was fine, besides, she wouldn't try anything in her drunk state, right?

They played for about an hour, and although Their Singing abilities had improved a lot, their instrument playing skills stayed the same...or _worse..._

At about mid-night, Finn was leaving, but Marceline stopped him,

"Awww, com on...You cant's go yet..." She said when she grabbed his arm.

He turned around and saw that for once her face _actually _held color. Red.

"But...We alre-a'y sang's everthing t-that we pland..." He tried to say.

"Yeah, but, you no...der's still time...maby we's can doo a little mor, _jaming _tonight?" She said, looking down at him from where she was standing on her door step.

"Marcie? what are yo-..."

And just like that, she had stolen it. His fist _real _kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, pushing her snake like tounge against his lips, making sure to gain entrance to his mouth.s

He could tell she had planed this ever since she got drunk at the party.

And he had taken the bait.

Of-course...It wasn't her fault. She was under the influence.

She let go and walked into the house.

Finn soon followed, making sure to close the door behind him.

No music was heard that night.

For once, Hambo slept in the living room.

...

The hangover was, by-far, the_ MOST,_ entagonising pain, Finn had ever felt, in his life time.

The hangover was, by-far, _the_ most, horrible, aching, pain, Finn had ever felt, in his life time.

Forget monsters and demon's giving him huge gouges on his shoulder, or some poison rotting him from the inside, or even a kiss from F.P...

This was a _lasting _pain...

The kind of pain you _really _don't want to feel as soon as you wake up...

Finn's P.O.V.

I woke up in another persons bed, in another persons clothes, in another persons house.

With another person laying beside me...

It doesn't matter though. It's normal for friends to do stuff like that.

At least that's what Marcie told we when she woke up...She sounded embarrassed though...

When I got home...what I saw REALLY surprised me.

Chairs were broken and hanging out of windows.

The door was on the ground, busted up with a bunch of penises drawn all over it

Silly-string and colored paper everywhere made it look like every one vomited candy, which they probably did.

The table was nailed to the side of the house and some one was nailed to the table, sleeping.

There was a shirtless guy in the front yard having a full conversation with a burning bush.

Broken glass and beer bottles were scattered across the yard.

Some how the couch had made it to the brand new pond and one of the band members was sleeping on it.

BMO was running around in circles, probably short circuited.

Half of the roof had been sloppily painted a new bright red.

There were about 5 people in the house, not including Jake and rainicorn who had...fallen asleep in my bed...In a very weird pose.

The fridge was _on the roof,_ don't ask me how...And the food was EVERYWHERE!

As i walked past everything...I realized something.

Crap...I have a lot of cleaning to do.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's...Just alittle something to hold you off until i can get back on fanfiction (At home.). Yes. I am at SCHOOL right now and for those of you who do not know...I have been of the grounded...I AM the grounded!, (O_o)...Don't know where that came from...

ok. on with the...paragraph. T3T...

***WARNING!***

**These srort stories have abb-so-tiveley ****_NOTHING_****to do with thwe main story of A.M.C.P.E.**

**In fact...This is acctually a complette alternate ENDING to the story...**

**Read at your own brainz-I MEAN!-risk...yeah...T3T...**

**Viewer discretion may be impossible.**

* * *

A _Burning_ Guilt.

He told her to leave…He never wanted to see her again.

Or so she thought.

It had been ten years since she last saw him.

She wondered if he would forgive him when she came back…_if_ she came back.

After all she had said and done to him, she knew that she didn't deserve to be forgiven.

But she_ wanted _to see him again.

She wanted him to know that she was alive.

And that she wanted him to finish what he had started.

Once she left, He had vowed to kill her. To take revenge on whom had hurt him most.

But after a while he had given up.

He had given up on revenge.

He had given up on happiness.

And he had given up on _her…_

And that's when she realized what she had done. How she had ruined him.

A boy who had always been optimistic and who would never give up…she had ruined him.

But she was going to fix it all…by sacrificing her-self to bring back the one she killed.

The one he truly loved…

...

Why?...

Why did he love her and not me...Was I too old?

Did he think she was _hotter _than I was?...

I never did find out...But _she_ found out how I felt...

Right before I pushed her into that lake.

And she felt exactly what I had felt for the longest time...

Pain.

* * *

Dun...Dun...DUN!

I _wonder_ who _she _is...?


	3. ON HOLD!

Just as the Title suggests...This story, and all of my other ones will be on hiatus...(If that's how you spell it...?)

Sorry, But I am tking time off to-

Zom: "ANNOY THE FUCING CRAP OUTA YOU"

Me:"-SORRY!...Excuse me!, *Yell's at Zom* Will you shut the FUK UP, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!...Sorry...That was my, umm...'Friend'..."

Zom: "WHAT? I aint yo friend! Mutha fucka!

Me: Uggg...What ever. Anyways...Here is a message that I want to send out to all poeople on the Internet...(If any of you get the joke, GOOD FOR YOU!)

...

***Insert Bad Joke Here:***

...

"Got _**Braaaaaainz?"**_

:3:3:3

-(TvO)- **I**** Want _YOU_!...To Join The Walker Army!**-(OvT)-

**Become a Zom-Broh!, _TODAY!_**

:3:3:3

**_Follow me or my stories to become a "Walker"_**

**_And "Favourite" Me to become a "ZOM-BRO!"_**

**_IT'S THAT EASY!_**

:3:3:3

**Join Our Un-dead Leigon...Where Our Motto Is;**

**"You're _E__xpected_, To Be _INFECTED!_"**

**-(O-o)/**

**Guh-bai!**

**(See my profile for my BRAND NEW poll.)**

*_This is sort of a joke, by the way...Although I am thinking of creating a community!_

* * *

This is Zombiez-R-Us...Signing off.

See 'ya next time, Zom-bro's.


End file.
